Kein Weg Zurück
by Mara-Amber
Summary: Kenshins Gedanken zur blauen Stunde. Ein Songfic zu 'Kein Weg zurück' von Wolfsheim.


Meine erste Fanfiction in Deutsch... ich hoffe, es ist nicht ZU schlecht.   
Es ist nicht gerade ein brillianter literarischer Erguß, aber es ist der Gedanke, der zählt... ==, oder etwa nicht?  
Ohne Rechtschreibprüfung und Korrekturlesen gepostet, ich wollte die Idee loswerden, um mich meinen anderen Stories widmen zu können ==. Also bitte keine Beschwerden ==.  
  
Zusammenfassung:   
Kenshins Gedanken zur blauen Stunde. Ein Songfic zu 'Kein Weg zurück' von Wolfsheim.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kein Weg Zurück  
  
Früh morgens war schon immer seine Zeit gewesen. Als er noch bei seinen Eltern lebte - sie waren Bauern gewesen - mußte er früh aufstehen, um aufs Feld zu gehen. Später, auf der Flucht, um den Schergen zu entkommen. Auch Hiko ließ ihm keine Ruhe, er scheuchte ihm zum Training.   
  
Und zu seiner Zeit als Hitokiri? Zu dieser Zeit konnte er endlich schlafen und hat kein Blut vergossen. Schließlich war er nachts immer unterwegs gewesen.  
  
Gerade jetzt war die Stimmung friedlich, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und die Umgebung war in ein blaues Licht getaucht, das sogar sein langes rotes Haar eher violett erscheinen. Blinzelnd schaute er in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. Wie oft hatte er schon diesen Moment der Ruhe genossen, die blaue Stunde.  
  
Ein neuer Morgen hatte etwas unschuldiges, es war ein neuer Beginn. Wohingegen der Abend mit seinem glutroten Sonnenuntergang immer sein Versprechen einer blutigen Nacht gehalten hatte.   
  
Genaugenommen haßte er Sonnenuntergänge. Sie ließen sein Haar noch roter erscheinen, seine Hände schienen immer noch blutig, selbst sein Kimono schien wieder nach dem Blut seiner Gegner zu riechen. Dabei hatte er seine alte Kleidung schon lange entsorgt, als er den Geruch nach vergossenem, geronnenen Blut nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Gab es eine Zeit , zu der er wirklich glücklich gewesen war? Wie wäre sein Leben verlaufen, wenn er damals auf Hiko gehört hätte und nicht nach Kyoto gegangen wäre?  
  
Es gibt kein Weg zurück....  
  
Weist Du noch wie es war,   
Kinderzeit wunderbar.   
Die Welt ist bunt und schön....  
  
An seine Eltern konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Seine spärlichen Erinnerungen beschränkten sich auf Gefühle wie die Wärme, wenn er gegen seine Mutter gekuschelt auf dem Futon lag, oder der Stolz auf seinen unbeugsamen Vater. Er konnte sich auch noch an des Gefühl des Glücks erinnern, wenn sie abends beim Essen zusammen saßen. Aber Gesichter? Seine Eltern hatten für ihn kein Gesicht, dafür waren sie zu früh getrennt worden.  
  
Bist Du irgendwann begreifst,   
das nicht jeder Abschied heisst,   
es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen....  
  
Aber daß er ihren Tod mitansehen mußte, ging ihm heute noch nahe. Soviel Tod er auch gesehen hatte, egal ob durch andere oder ihn selbst gebracht, diese erste wirkliche Erinnerung an Tod konnte er nicht vergessen. Nochviel weniger der Tod der drei jungen Frauen, die sich anschließend um ihn gekümmert hatten.  
  
Nervös ertappte er sich dabei, wie er seine Hände widerstrebend betrachtete. Selbst das blaue Licht zu dieser Stunde konnte das Blut nicht vergessen und ungesehen machen, das daran klebte. Zu dieser Zeit wirkte es nur nicht so aufdringlich wie abends, bei einem Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Seine Sünden aus dieser Zeit seines Lebens zu sühnen war ein vergeblichens Unterfangen, das war ihm klar. Er könnte nur nach vorne schauen und seine selbstauferlegte Buße tun.  
  
Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt,   
es gibt kein Weg zurück,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungeschehen.   
  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon,   
was getan ist, ist getan,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
  
Wäre er damals nicht nach Kyoto gegangen, wievielen Menschen wäre Leid erspart geblieben. Nein, das war ein falscher Gedanke. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie einen anderen Hitokiri rekrutiert. Nur IHM selbst wäre das Leid mit der Schuld leben zu müssen erspart gebleiben.  
  
Es gibt kein Weg zurück.   
Es gibt kein Weg zurück.  
  
Doch zuviel ist schon gesagt,   
ein Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt.   
Schon ist es vorbei....  
  
Sich Hiko in diesem Moment zu widersetzen war wohl der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen. Warum mußte er gerade in diesem Punkt widerspenstig sein?   
  
War es seine Jugend, die ihn rebellisch gemacht hatte? Nach dem Motto 'Jetzt erst recht'.   
  
Oder war es die Grausamkeit, die er bereits hatte miterleben müssen, die ihn zum Hitokiri machte?   
  
Sowohl Hiko als auch er hatten gewußt, das am System etwas geändert werden mußte. Während Hiko sich zurückzog, wurde er selbst zur gefährlichen, tödlichen Waffe, hatte sich instrumentalisieren lassen.  
  
Was auch immer jetzt getan,   
das ich gesagt hab ist gesagt.   
Was wie ewig schien ist schon Vergangenheit....  
  
Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt,   
es gibt kein Weg zurück,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungeschehen.   
  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon,   
was getan ist, ist getan,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
  
Und Tomoe... Hätte ihm nicht wenigstens dieser Schmerz erspart bleiben können?  
  
Ach und könnt ich doch,   
nur ein einz´ges mal,   
die Uhren rückwärts drehen.  
  
Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, Tomoe war es erst gewesen, die ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Die Ruhe und der Frieden in den Bergen um Otsu. Niemals in seinem Leben zuvor hatte er wirklich Frieden gefunden, er hatte es dort erst kennengelernt, was es heißt in Frieden zu leben.   
  
Er war immer von Tod umgeben gewesen, selbst bei Hiko. Bei ihm hatte er erst das Kriegshandwerk gelernt...  
  
Denn wie viel vom dem,   
was ich heute weis,   
hätt ich lieber nie gesehen.  
  
Es gibt kein Weg zurück.   
Es gibt kein Weg zurück.   
Es gibt kein Weg zurück.  
  
Das Leben als Bauer wäre so verlaufen, wie seine Tage damals in Otsu. Ohne Erinnerungen an die Straßen von Kyoto. Nein, wieder schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Er wollte sich nichts vormachen: es gab damals kaum eine Möglichkeit sich aus dem Konflikt herauszuhalten. Vermutlich wären marodierende Soldaten oder Rebellen vorbeigekommen, hätten seine Felder verwüstet und seine Familie ermordet oder als Sklaven verkauft. So wie es das Schicksal seiner Eltern gewesen war.  
  
Vielleicht hätter er auch Glück gehabt? Er hätte sich ganz aus der Politik heraushalten können und wäre in einem kleinen abgeschieden Dorf alt geworden.  
  
Es wären aber immer noch seine Kindheitserinnerungen geblieben. Hätte er das je vergessen können? Und was war mit Tomoe?  
  
Dein Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis,   
so voll von weggeworfener Zeit.   
Deine Träume schiebst Du endlos vor dir her....  
  
"Keeeeenshiiiin? Wo bist du? Was ist mit Frühstück?"  
  
Die laute, keifende Stimme holte ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück. Kaoru kam mit schlaftrunkenen Augen, etwas zerzausten Haaren und einem völlig verknautschten Kimono in sein Blickfeld.  
  
Irgendwann zwischen seinen Tagträumen war die Sonne aufgegangen.  
  
Richtig, er war hier, im Kamiya-Dojo.  
  
Du willst noch leben irgendwann,   
doch wenn nicht heute, wann denn dann ?  
Denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her....  
  
"Hier drüben, Kaoru-dono. Ich komme gleich und mache uns etwas."  
  
Er würde sein Leben lang sühnen müssen, und wenn es hier war. Er hatte soviele Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt, er verdiente kein eigenes Glück.  
  
Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt,   
es gibt kein Weg zurück,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungeschehen.   
  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon,   
was getan ist, ist getan,   
was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung Osten ging er zurück ins Haus. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn das Leben hier an seine Zeit in Otsu. Nur ein wenig, denn dort hatte er ein Feld gehabt und hier half er einer jungen Frau mit ihrem Dojo.  
  
Ach und könnt ich doch,   
nur ein einz´ges mal,   
die Uhren rückwärts drehen.  
  
Das Kriegshandwerk ließ ihn einfach nicht los, kämpfen war das, was er am Besten konnte, aber wenigstens dem Töten hatte er abgeschworen.  
  
Denn wie viel vom dem,   
was ich heute weis,   
hätt ich lieber nie gesehen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Die Beziehung zu Tomoe hätte noch ein wenig ausdiskutiert gehört und entschuldigt bitte die nicht ganz so freundlichen Bemerkungen über Kaoru. Die Gedanken mußten einfach raus ==  
  
Bis dann, mehr Fanfiktion von mit findet Ihr auf meiner Homepage oder bei fanfiction.net. 


End file.
